


Code Red, White & Blue

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Be More Obvious, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, So Bad At Secrets, Steve Is Definitely Interrupting, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky are in a relationship but trying (badly) to keep it a secret for fear of Steve reacting badly to it. However, Steve not only knows but is the one that got them together to begin with (without them realizing it).</span>
</p>
<p>“Get your pants back on,” Tony shouted, scrubbing a hand over his mouth, and looking around the workshop in desperation. Tony looked thoroughly debauched; Bucky could only imagine how bad off <em>he</em> looked.</p>
<p>Bucky grabbed his shirt and tugged it back on with enough force that he came close to tearing the fabric, then stood up, staring down at himself in dismay. Tony gestured at his crotch, then made a panicked, desperate sound from the other side of the workshop as he pulled up random plans in an attempt to make it look like he’d been working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Red, White & Blue

Bucky made a soft, appreciative noise as he tightened his grip on Tony, kissing his neck. He loved the way Tony fit against him, decided to grind on him a little to prove this point, nose buried in Tony’s hair.

“How do you always smell so good?”

Tony laughed, and dumped a heaping spoonful of instant coffee into his mug before filling it up with the freshly brewed stuff. “Showers?”

Bucky slid his hands down over Tony’s hips, then a little lower, loving the noise this earned him.

“You’ve been down in the workshop for almost two days,” Bucky pointed out, kissing Tony’s neck. “You should be all funky.”

“I don’t…”

Bucky let go of Tony, and quickly took several steps away, spun in a half circle, then opened the refrigerator and started rummaging as if that was why he’d been in the kitchen in the first place. Tony made a little confused noise as his sentence trailed off into nothingness, but then Steve walked in and everything fell into place.

“Hey, boss.”

“Tony.”

Bucky shut the fridge, holding onto a yogurt that he absolutely didn’t want to eat. “Hey, Steve. Just, ah. Getting some yogurt.”

Bucky risked a glance at Tony and almost lost it over his look of absolute shock and dismay. Tony rolled his eyes in Steve’s direction, then focused on stirring his coffee concoction.

“Oookay,” Steve said, eyes narrowing. “I was going for a run. Wanna join me after you finish your yogurt?”

Tony snorted, and then covered it with a cough. “Sure,” Bucky answered. “Let me just… get a spoon. And eat this yogurt.”

How Tony managed to keep a straight face, and sip on his coffee whilst looking as innocent as you could please was beyond Bucky. For his part, he choked the yogurt down as quickly as possible, fighting his impulse to gag. He was sure he was making some ridiculous faces as he struggled to keep down the vileness, but he’d been through worse.

“Mm. Okay. Let’s go for a rub,” he said, momentarily distracted. Behind Steve, Tony was adjusting himself, and Bucky desperately wanted to  _be_  Tony’s hand in that moment. Tony’s eyes widened. “Run! Go for a  _run_.”

Steve studied him for a long moment, then shook his head. “See ya, Tony.”

“Have a good rub, guys,” he called, and Bucky made a mental note to spank him later. Then he spent the entirety of his run trying not to think about actually spanking Tony.

+

It wasn’t that Bucky thought Steve would lose it to find out his old pal wasn’t exclusively interested in women. Steve had spent a suspicious amount of time discussing bisexuality during one of his orientations, so Bucky was pretty sure he’d figured that bit out on his own.

Tony was the problem, only Bucky was having trouble remembering  _why_  they’d come to that particular conclusion.

It’d happened by accident, really. The three of them had plans to have dinner together, only something had come up and Steve had needed to bail at the last minute. Bucky had been planning on doing the same, because while he and Tony got along okay back then, calling the guy his friend would have been a stretch.

Only, Steve had asked him to go as a personal favor; Tony had been spending far too much time in the workshop, and Steve wanted him to get out and get some fresh air. Which, sure, he’d maybe noticed that Stark was trying to give him a run for his money in the brooding and distant department. If  _he’d_  noticed, Steve was probably right about Tony needing a break, even if it was only a lousy dinner with him.

So he’d shown up, and Tony had been surprised and tried to escape since Steve wasn’t going to be there. When Bucky blocked his way, Tony had tried to bribe him to just say they’d hung out all night. It’d escalated into an argument pretty quickly, and Tony wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise, so Bucky maybe had a moment of temporary insanity. He’d grabbed Tony, and planted a big wet one on him, feeling vindicated when it actually silenced the guy.

“Shut up. We’re gonna have a good time.”

There had been some facial acrobatics as Tony processed this, but to Bucky’s surprise, ultimately he’d just shrugged and gone with it. Strangely enough, they’d had a blast, had stayed out most of the night even. When it came time to head their separate ways, Tony had given him an uncharacteristically soft, almost shy kiss goodnight. Like he’d been expecting Bucky to shove him away, or laugh, or something. The vulnerability he saw in Tony’s eyes flipped some switch, and he all but shoved Tony against a wall and kissed him back so thoroughly that there couldn’t possibly be any confusion about his interest. By the time he was done, they were both laughing.

Bucky remembered he’d been worried Steve would lecture him about not being far enough along in his recovery to get into a relationship. Maybe Tony had said something about not being the kind of guy Steve would want his best friend dating. Steve and Tony got along swell these days, but that hadn’t always been the case. So maybe it was something to do with that. Or fraternization rules?

Whatever the vague reasoning, it had all made perfect sense at the time, which is why they’d decided they needed to keep this thing between them a secret from Steve. That hadn’t even been particularly tough in the beginning, but after six months, Bucky was struggling.

It was simple stuff, like walking into a room, seeing Tony, and feeling his stomach do that little excited flipflop thing. He’d been called out for smiling like a goon a couple times now. Not being able to sit next to Tony on the couch when the others were around for fear of his hands wandering. Wanting to check in with him when things were getting rough during a battle, and having to settle for watered down teammate appropriate remarks.

Then there were the complicated things, like sneaking around the Tower to see each other. Bucky was sick of the weary little sigh Tony would give right before one or the other of them got up to slink back to their own room. A lot of the time he headed to the gym instead, punched the crap out of things until he felt like he might be able to sleep.

Still, it was better than the alternative. Steve sitting them both down to give the ‘disappointed’ speech while wearing The Look. Steve making it clear whatever it was they thought they had going on needed to stop if they wanted to continue being Avengers. Bucky wasn’t stupid enough to think Tony would choose him over being on the team. So, that would be that, and he really,  _really_  didn’t want that to be that.

+

“Mm, hey, you never said—did you have a good  _rub_ with Steve?”

“Shut up,” Bucky begged, groaning as Tony went back to work. “It was a slip,  _oh_ , of the tongue.”

Tony hummed happily, and Bucky’s toes curled. He tightened his grip on Tony’s hair, and thrust up into the warm, wet suction of his mouth, lost to pleasure. Tony mumbled something unintelligible. Since he was doing absolutely mind bending things to Bucky’s favorite body part with his tongue, he had to assume Tony was teasing him about his phrasing again.

He might never get used to the amazingness that was Tony Stark, or the surreality of having a billionaire, genius, philanthropist so excited about sucking his dick.

“Sir, pardon the interruption. We have a Code Red, White and Blue.”

Bucky growled—no, really, it was definitely a growl—as Tony’s mouth left him with a scandalous, wet popping sound. Tony’s eyes were as wild as his hair as he sat bolt upright between Bucky’s thighs.

“Any chance you can delay him?” Tony asked, hopping to his feet and struggling to get himself back into his pants. He zipped them up with a frown, his face flushed, and his lips all pink, and wet, and Bucky wanted to…

“I’m afraid not, sir.” To his credit, JARVIS did sound pretty sorry about the whole thing. “ETA one minute and thirty seconds.”

“Get your pants back on,” Tony shouted, scrubbing a hand over his mouth, and looking around the workshop in desperation. Tony looked thoroughly debauched; Bucky could only imagine how bad off  _he_  looked.

Bucky grabbed his shirt and tugged it back on with enough force that he came close to tearing the fabric, then stood up, staring down at himself in dismay. Tony gestured at his crotch, then made a panicked, desperate sound from the other side of the workshop as he pulled up random plans in an attempt to make it look like he’d been working.

“James, I swear to Thor, if you don’t get your dick back in yours pants,” but Bucky had started doing just that, uncomfortable as it was. “Stand behind something! That’s… Yeah, really  _obviously_  a hard on.”

Bucky grabbed a cart of parts, and wheeled it over, positioned it in front of himself, picking up one of the tools on top so he’d have a prop. “Wait, why am I down here?”

“J, give me anything on the arm!”

An exploded view of Bucky’s arm appeared in the air nearby just as Steve showed up.

“Hey guys.”

“Steve!” Bucky winced, and tried again with less forced enthusiasm. “Hi.”

Steve was narrowing his eyes again. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope,” Tony answered, popping the P. Bucky had trouble looking away from Tony’s mouth, and that was bad, bad, bad. “Just, ah, running some ideas past Bucky. For the arm.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Steve studied the holographic representation of the arm. “Clint and I were going to grab some chow, thought you’d like to come.”

“I’d  _love_  to come,” Bucky muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

“Great! Tony?”

“Gee, I’d like to, Cap, but I was thinking I’d keep working.”

Tony was staring daggers at him, and Bucky was so distracted by his hard on that it took him a minute to realize what he’d done. Dread and dismay washed over him, and he almost smacked himself in the forehead with the wrench he was holding.

“Why not take a break?” Steve asked, clapping Tony on the shoulder. “You work too hard.”

Bucky burst out laughing—Tony worked hard alright, real hard—then struggled to regain his composure, coughing and biting down on his lip. Steve was staring again.

“Sorry. I was thinking of a joke from earlier.”

Tony made another, “are you serious?” face from behind Steve, then smoothed it over quickly into a relaxed expression when Steve turned back around. “Tony, you can finish playing with Bucky when we get back.”

And to Bucky’s absolute horror and delight, Tony Stark  _blushed_. “Fine,” he said, all forced cheer. “Cool if I change real quick?” He gestured down to the grease stains on his work pants, purposefully wiping his hands clean on a rag he held in front of his crotch, the crafty bastard.

“Sure, meet us downstairs,” Steve answered. “Come on, Buck.”

Which meant he had to follow Steve, walking funny and trying to will away his erection all the while. And, to add insult to injury, when Tony came down to meet them he was significantly more relaxed. Bucky glared, and Tony waggled his fingers, then made a little obscene jerking motion with his hand.

He spent the meal in agony. Tony tortured him by making sure Bucky watched his mouth the entire meal. Luckily no one commented on the inappropriate level of finger sucking, spoon licking, or straw usage taking place.

That dinner made it painfully obvious; if something didn’t change soon, Bucky was going to die.

+

The next time he snuck out of Tony’s place in the wee hours of the morning, Bucky had gotten all the way back to his room before realizing he’d grabbed the wrong shirt off the floor. An odd thrill ran through him as he stared at his reflection, a cartoon version of Iron Man stretched taut across his chest.

When he left later to grab some breakfast, he kept it on, Tony’s scent in his nostrils. It was worth it, too. Hours later, Tony spotted him and did a double take, his mouth falling open, his eyes going all wide and vulnerable.

No one said anything about the shirt, which was surprisingly disappointing. He got over it pretty quickly when Tony tackled him later that evening, and made him keep the shirt on while ravaging him.

+

Bucky woke up with his heart racing, in an absolute panic as to where he was, and what was happening. JARVIS brought the lights up without having to be asked, and some of his panic subsided as he realized he had conked out on the couch in his living room, but then behind his eyes he saw the blood, and could feel the heat of the fire, and…

With a whimper, he staggered into the bathroom, and puked his guts up. It’d been ages since he’d had such an intense flashback.

“JARVIS” Bucky said, hating how small and weak he sounded. “Is he around?”

“Sir is with Captain Rogers at the moment.”

Bucky burst into tears.

Only, less than five minutes later Tony was there, pulling him into a hug, and he could breathe again.

“I got you,” he said, rocking him.

Crying was much better when Tony was there. Later, Bucky made sure to thank JARVIS for letting Tony know.

+

Everyone got punchy post battle, especially if things had gone relatively smoothly. Food fights were common, along with good natured ribbing, more than a little drinking, and plenty of good natured teasing.

“You’re nuts,” Clint shouted.

“Please, you know you love me,” Tony joked, tossing a wadded up paper towel at Clint’s head.

Everyone laughed, except for Bucky. All he could think was yes, he loved Tony. Loved his smile, and his laugh, and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. Loved the way his mind worked, the staggering leaps of logic and the attention to detail. Loved the way he smelled, and tasted, and felt. Loved how much he cared about things.

Tony was still standing, his arm dropping to his side, a sort of wide open amazed expression dominating his handsome features. Bucky smiled before he noticed that everyone had stopped talking, stopped eating. They’d just plain stopped in order to stare at him.

Something occurred to him. Something sort of horrible. Tony made a high pitched whining noise, still looking shocked.

“Did I just say that out loud?”

Steve smiled, clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Sure did.”

“Steve! Uh, it’s not what you think,” Bucky blurted, struggling to find a reason why he would have said all that. “It’s, ah, an experiment? Or, um…”

“I love you, too,” Tony interrupted loudly.

Bucky hadn’t doubted Tony’s feelings exactly but they’d also never come right out and said it to each other before. He didn’t think he could be blamed for reacting the way he did, which was to jump to his feet, grab Tony, and kiss him.

Clint gave a wolf whistle, and then clapped. They jumped apart hastily, unsure of what to do.

“Does this mean you two are done with the cloak and dagger nonsense?” Steve asked.

“Wait.” Bucky studied Steve’s expression, then threw his hands up in the air. “You knew? For how long?”

“Since I set you two up on that date,” Steve answered, an eyebrow arched.

Tony made another of those weird, desperate noises. “You what now?”

“Wait, have you actually been trying to keep this a secret?” Steve asked, incredulity practically oozing from his pores. He looked at each of them in turn, and then burst out laughing.

“Oh, ha ha!” Tony snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

“You might want to leave the sneaky stuff to me and Tasha,” Clint suggested.

“Or not wear each other’s clothes,” Sam suggested.

“Or grope each other in public,” Bruce added.

Natasha smiled sweetly. “Or stare longingly into each other’s eyes.”

“Or reek of sex,” Thor added helpfully.

Steve just smiled, and said nothing at all, his triumphant expression saying more than words could.

“Well, in that case, move it, Legolas. I want to sit next to my boyfriend.”

But Bucky was still staring at Steve, a hopeful smile on his face. “So you’re okay with this?”

“Obviously he’s okay with it,” Tony answered, grabbing Bucky’s wrist and pulling him back down into his seat. “He set us up, didn’t he? Kudos, Cap.”

“My pleasure, fellas.”

Bucky laughed, and relaxed, and enjoyed dinner with his friends. He also made sure to grope Tony whenever possible, because he could.

And after dinner, they went upstairs, and Tony didn’t have to make his sad little sound, because Bucky didn’t have to leave.

“Love you.”

Tony sighed, and stretched before curling around Bucky, settling in to sleep. “Love you, too. See you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning,” Bucky agreed.

He’d need a good night’s sleep, because in the morning, they needed to begin plotting who they could set Steve up with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing Steve kept bursting out laughing over the course of the evening. BE MORE OBVIOUS, BUCKY!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: [dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) and all of my Imagine Tony & Bucky fills can be found here: [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia)


End file.
